Jassie
Jassie '('Ja'x and Je'ssie) is the sibling/friendship pairing of Jax Novoa and Jessie Novoa. They meet for the first time in A Tale of Two Lives. Jax at first does not believe Jessie is his sister, but soon discovers that she in fact is related to him. After a rough start, Jax learns to be very caring and protective towards his sister, who he at first found annoying and a handful. Jessie does her best to show her big brother that she is on his side. Jassie Friendship History Season 4 A Tale of Two Lives *They meet face to face for the first time. *Jessie seemed excited to meet Jax, while Jax finds her a bit annoying. *She reveals that she is in fact his sister. Twisted Sister * Jax has a hard time believing Jessie is his sister. * He almost throws her out of the house but she shows him a picture of their mom, him, and herself. * He pressures her to tell him where she got it from. * He takes her to school with him. * Jax introduces her to Andi and asks Andi to babysit her. * Jax laughs when he sees Jessie was taped to a door. * Jax removes Jessie from the door. * Jessie immediately realizes that Emma is Jax's girlfriend. * Jax introduces her to Emma. * They walk home from school. * Jessie sees Jake and asks Jax is that's their dad. * Jax is shocked that his dad knew who Jessie was. Lunch at Lola's *Jax asks Jessie where she really came from, but his dad casts a spell on him to stop him from talking. *Jessie begs Jax not to fight with their dad. *Jax goes to talk to Emma, tell her that he's convinced Jessie really is his sister. *He is seen talking to Emma and Andi in school the next day, saying his dad will explain Jessie's sudden arrival soon. Monkey Face Emoji *Jessie catches him in their dad's room looking for evidence that she is really his sister. *Jax wonders why she won't leave him alone. *Jessie admits that she really wants a brother. The Final Countdown * Diego's Wipedown * Van Pelt Reunion * Back to Square One * Jax tries to convince Jessie to join him and his mom. Power in a Bottle * Frenemies * Stop Emma * Mommie Dearest *Jessie tells Jax about her idea to test which one of their parents are lying. A Girl's Sacrifice *Jax is watching over Jessie washing a car. Trivia *They are siblings. *Jessie has spent most of her life with Liana, while Jax has spent most of his with Jake. *They both enjoy turkey sandwiches and Captain El Capitan comics and action figures. *It took a while for Jax to warm up to Jessie. *Overtime, Jax is shown to be very protective of her. *Jessie looks up to Jax, and hopes to be like him. *Both seems to care a lot about Emma. Gallery Category:Siblings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Witch/Wizard Category:Interactions